


1 out of 4356

by troublemaker (shoseilovemail)



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Businessmen, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoseilovemail/pseuds/troublemaker
Summary: Some people have soulmate marks, and Ruki is one of them. Although the clue it gives to his soulmate is rather depressing.
Relationships: Shiroiwa Ruki/Yonashiro Sho
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	1 out of 4356

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tweet hehe. Enjoy!

"In this world there are some people that are destined for each other. Whether as friends, as partners, or as lovers, the soulmates will find each other through their soulmate marks. The clue the mark gives may depend on each pair individually. "

Ruki had never thought highly of this whole soulmate-thing. Although he has one of the rare marks, it isn't really thrilling him to search for that person, because the mark spells the last words his soulmate would tell him before they'll never see each other again.

In short, Ruki will know his soulmate in the moment he'll lose them.

Besides that, the words written on his forearm are rather cheesy, which Ruki doesn't like at all. If someone would say that to him he'd probably punch that person.

"Within these 4356, I found you "

-

The sun greets Sho when he wakes up. It shines softly on his face, not too strong to be blending, just right. He strechtes and gets up to shower first. Then, with only his bathrobe on, he walks into the kitchen of his apartment to make himself the coffee that he needs today. He has an important meeting with a potential new business partner.  
After breakfeast Sho puts on his suit and tie and musters himself in the mirror. 𝘐𝘵'𝘭𝘭 𝘨𝘰 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭, 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺, he tells himself, and then he heads out.

They're scheduled to meet in a small café, to discuss business matters while having a nice cup of coffee - and yes, Sho had drunk one already, because he needs the extra caffeine today.  
He arrives at said café and takes a seat. His potential partner isn't to be seen yet, so he relaxes and orders a black coffee.  
It's a good one, not particularly awesome but also not bad. Maybe Sho's standards have raised since he dated that barista, this guy had made some fantastic coffee. But things hadn't gone on long with him, and Sho isn't really sad about it. He enjoys being single, for now.

"Excuse me, are you Mister Yonashiro?"

Sho stands up and musters the guy asking him. He's a bit smaller than him, skinny, and his hair is dyed a dark silver. He's standing upright, and looks into Sho's face straightly. He's serious.

"Yes, I am. You must be Shiroiwa then? "

The guy nods and takes the seat opposite to Sho. He orders a cup of coffee as well, but makes sure to tell the waiter to put in an extra shot of milk.  
Then he turns back to Sho.

"Shall we get to business then? "

They talk about the market, stocks, and how they'd cooperate to benefit each other. Shiroiwa seems enthusiastic - his company is small and not as big as Sho's, so he'd definetly benefit a lot from this - and he actually seems promising.  
But Sho's situation isn't as easy, he had just inherited this company from his father and he still has to make a lot of arrangements, so they conclude to let it be an idea only for now.

Shiroiwa surprisingly offers Sho to take a walk around the area with him.  
"I have to get my mind off the business stuff now, and you seem like good company. "

As they walk by the haven area, Shiroiwa makes small talk, but soon he asks Sho to drop the honorifics, "because they weren't talking as business partners, but as individuals " - Sho finds it a bit fast but he doesn't question it any further.

"My name is Ruki. Written with 'lapis lazuli ' and 'princess '. ", Shiroiwa explains.

"Suits you. You definetly look like a prince. ", Sho compliments him, and Ruki chuckles. "Thank you, I hear that often. Your name is very pretty as well. "

"You think so? ", Sho asks, blushing a bit.

"Yes. I can feel that you are a very kind person, and you deserve an award for that, like your name says. "

"Thank you then, I guess ", Sho says and laughs lightly as he scratches the back of his head, a bit embarrassed.

"Oh? Is that a soulmate mark? ", Ruki suddenly asks and points at the letters on Sho's arm.

"Yes, it is. ", Sho confirms. "Though it is rather sad. It shows the last thing my soulmate will say to me. "

Ruki lets out an 'oh ', the he draws closer to Sho. "Let me take a look. "

The letters spell the words 'That was very cheesy. '

"Hm. ", Ruki just comments and draws back. "I also have one, giving the same clue. And it's a very cheesy line. "

"Really? ", Sho replies surprised.

Ruki rolls up his left arm's sleeve and shows the older one his forearm.

"Within these 4356, I found... you. ",Sho mumbles.

"Within 4356? The precision is both cheesy and scary. ", he comments.

"I know right? ", Ruki laughs.

"But if we both have a mark given the same clue... could we be soulmates? ", Sho wondered.

"Unlikely. We just met. "

"You're right.. Excuse my stupidity. "

Sho laughs it off, but at the back of his mind he wonders,

𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘧?

-

Time passes, and Ruki finds himself growing closer to Sho - not that he minds it, but it was unexpected.  
At this point he had to admit that he's growing a crush on the older. He could have forseen it, because Sho was exactly his type. Tall, broad and muscular build, gentle and caring personality.

Falling for his business partner seems both good and bad - on one side, 𝘪𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘥𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨, communication would be easier, but on the other side it would be harder to take each other serious, as a their companies' partnership was beneficial only. 

Ruki wouldn't have a problem with the relationship being shortlived, 𝘪𝘧, that's the thing. It would definetly decrease the chances of Sho being his soulmate and that means he wouldn't have to lose him. Though in case of a short thing it would be similar pain.

But luckily for Ruki, Sho tells him the next day that he'll depart to Australia for a business trip soon, tomorrow, to be exact. Unexpectedly, he asks Ruki to accompany him to the airport.

It seems a bit odd, because are they really that close? Ruki agrees anyways. He has nothing to lose, he'll just send off his crush 𝘢𝘯𝘥 business partner to Australia. Although he can't help but be a little bit afraid, because it's a plane flight, and the possibility is there.

But the next day he's bringing Sho to the terminal already. The older man is dressed up nicely, in a grey suit with a green-blue tie, and he has not much luggage besides a small suitcase and his briefcase. "I don't need much for just a week. ", he had explained.

When they arrive at the controll border, Ruki braces himself, and he isn't sure if he's seeing it correctly, but Sho also seems a bit hesitant.  
But he keeps on walking, as if he wants to ignore a bother, and Ruki hopes that he's just imagining things.  
But unfortunately, Sho stops and turns around, only a few centimetres from the border away. He looks nervous, and Ruki doesn't know what to think of it.

𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯 𝘯𝘰𝘸?

"Ruki ", Sho begins, "before I depart... I have to tell you something. "

𝘕𝘰.

Sho glances to the side, at the departure time display, and he has less than half an hour left. He needs to hurry up.

"I have to keep it short but... "

𝘕𝘰. 𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘯𝘰.

He looks Ruki straight into the eyes.

"I know we're supposed to be only business partners, but I want us to be... a bit more than that. "

Ruki's eyes widen, and even though he knows that this will likely end painful, he breaks out into a wide smile - and nods, making Sho smile surprised.

They stand there a bit awjwardly because neither of them knows what to say, but Sho glances at the departure time display again and realises that he 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 needs to hurry up now.

"Ruki, I'll call you when I land, okay? I have no time left. ", he says and before Ruki could say anything, Sho already undresses himself for the security check.

"I'll hear you then, I guess. ", Ruki just replies and turns around to leave.

"Oh and- ", Sho shouts from behind the barrier tapes, he doesn't even properly realises what he says, but he shouts "on the day I emailed you my agreement to meet you I had tons of requests for a partnership. 4356, if I remember correctly. That means " - and he unironically smiles at Ruki as he says it - "within these 4356, I found you. "

For some reason the line feels familiar, in an almost eerie way, but Ruki just shouts "That was very cheesy. " back and leaves, because it feels like the most natural response, for some reason. Also, he likes to keep partings like this short, to make it less painful.

But when he walks around the corner, remorse hits him as he realises what he had just said. 

𝑬𝒏𝒅.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or talk to me on Twitter @/shoseilovemail :D


End file.
